


我是你的phone

by tatoo_yan



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoo_yan/pseuds/tatoo_yan





	我是你的phone

洗完澡王俊凯靠在床头看漫画，感觉有点困了，准备叫王源记得调明天的闹钟。抬头发现坐在床尾玩游戏机的王源身体出现了绿色的幻影，揉揉眼睛，发现身体还时不时变透明了。  
“王源，你怎么了？”有点紧张地掰过王源的肩膀问。  
“没事，我只是没电而已。”语气平缓但声音听起来明显变得没有白天那么有生气了。  
王俊凯急忙站起身翻翻找找从抽屉里拿出了充电线走过来。  
“你充电口在哪？过来我帮你插上。”  
“哈?充电口啊...”王源本想说没事，等下我没电变回手机你再充就好了，看着王俊凯紧张的表情，转了转眼珠。  
就突然把游戏机扔床上，手指拧着床单，坐在床上脸红地打开双腿，瞄了两眼王俊凯就低下了头。  
王俊凯看了看王源张开的腿，好像懂了什么，有点尴尬地侧过身，不知道说什么好，要不我把充电线给你自己去厕所充？  
反倒是王源先开口说话了...  
“其实我人形态的时候不能用这充电线充电的......”  
“啊？那要怎么办？”看着王源身上出现幻影的频率越来越密。  
“嗯，就是...可以用你那里...而且电量会更持久...”  
“哪里....”发现王源满脸通红地两眼放光直直盯着他的裆，王俊凯不自觉用手挡了挡。

“快点，我要没电了！”王源决定要不就主动一次(？)吧！  
身为一个足不出户的宅男少年王俊凯此刻真的不知所措，16岁的少年，不是什么都不懂，只是没想到告别处男的这一天会这么快。  
是不是应该先亲吻？？？小黄漫好像都是这样子开始的，嗯。  
“王源。”王俊凯低头就吻上了王源的嘴唇。与人类无异的温软湿热的触感，开始只是相贴轻啄，随后王源双手主动环上王俊凯的脖子。让王俊凯索要的更加猛烈了些，长舌迫不及待地想要撬开了王源的唇长驱而入。  
王源承受不住发出细微的嘤咛声“嗯...”  
王俊凯扫过了王源口腔内的每一处地方，细致的舔过每一颗贝齿后卷起躲藏在角落的湿滑挑弄起来，甚至拉到自己的口中用力的吸吮，王源舌头被吮得又麻又痛，便更加抗议的呻吟着。这断断续续的声音传到王俊凯的耳朵里就像了诱惑邀请一样。  
本用膝盖半跪在床边，干脆爬上床，拉过王源紧贴着自己，腰身挤进王源的腿间，接着胯下去磨王源的股沟。王源努力在王俊凯怀里扭动着腰身，嘴里带着点羞赧的嚷道：“王俊凯，快点！我真的快没电了...”  
王源就这样说了一句，王俊凯觉得小腹一紧，全身都燥热了起来。  
站起身就把自己脱个精光，回过头发现王源穿着整齐的小西装半躺在床上震惊地看着他，额...是不是他表现得太猴急了？  
王俊凯赤身站在床边，手脚都不知道往那里放，挡也不是...  
还好王源回过神来主动脱掉裤子，嗯，兔子图案的胖次呢，自己有装过什么有关兔子的app吗...  
王俊凯一直不敢正脸看，偷偷瞄着王源动作。随着王源把胖次扔在地上，王俊凯还想要是会看到王源下面像手机充电口一样怎么办，明显他想多了...  
王源屈起腿，向着王俊凯的方向打开着，身上的衬衫纽扣全都解开了却还穿着，王俊凯觉得那粉嫩的两点无比晃眼。  
还有像普通少年一样，小小源安静地伏在两腿间，稀疏的体毛，在开合收缩的小穴，隐约能看见粉嫩的颜色 。  
王俊凯再次贴上王源的唇，压上王源的身体，手摸上王源的下体动作起来，王俊凯不知道王源会不会像人类一样有感觉。  
但从手中慢慢变硬的性`器，相贴的唇间溢出的细碎呻吟声，变烫变粉红的皮肤，得到了肯定的答案。  
王俊凯顺着王源脖子往下，叼上了一边乳`头细细的舔了起来，一手揉弄着另一边乳`头，手伸到后`穴处挤进去了一根手指，意外的顺畅，肠道就犹如自带了润滑剂一样，一根两根，三根手指不费吹灰之力就进去了。王俊凯搅动了几下，就抽了出来，手指在后穴处打转但就是不进去。  
王源不满抬了抬臀部，“小凯，要……”  
“要什么？”王俊凯这时候居然还想跟他上演什么欲迎还拒的戏码。  
“快给我充电！嗯...不然你将永远失去你的宝宝！”  
王俊凯看着王源粉嫩的充电口，要把自己胯下的充电头连接上去了呢，想想有点兴奋到想抖腿！于是也不再犹豫，抓着自己已经硬挺的下体在穴口磨蹭了几下便一下子插了进去，“嗯，源源你夹的我好爽……”  
王俊凯的尺寸果然跟以前看的一样，身为手机居然都觉得撑得有点疼呢。

王俊凯第一次开荤，什么经验也没有，进去之后就直接失去了理智，只知道不停的做着最原始的运动。  
“嗯...王俊凯...停嗯，电充满了...”  
不管王源的抗议，各种姿势，一遍又一遍，就像是一只吃不饱的狼。  
最后王俊凯累的完全没力气直接趴在王源的身上睡着了，小小凯都还在王源的身体里没出来。  
第二天早上，王源因为设定的闹钟程序先醒来，发现自己被王俊凯从背后紧紧地箍在怀里。动了动腰身，才发现王俊凯那里还插他体内，怪不得不怎么舒服。  
这一动王俊凯醒了小小凯也醒了。  
“嗯，王源儿...”慵懒沙哑的声线，还挺了挺腰，作为一个手机的王源也硬了...  
于是一人一手机来了一发晨间运动。  
后来王源无意中说了句，电充太久会坏掉的，别急，还要经常充电的呢。  
......  
王俊凯突然觉得自己的腰好像有点疼。

王俊凯神清气爽地坐起来，看着同样神清气爽的王源爬起来，昨天和刚才他射在里面的米青液缓缓的流到腿间，忍不住让人想犯罪，舔舔虎牙，中二少年沉浸在自己的幻想中......  
被王源一脚踹醒，“快点抱我去洗澡？”  
“！”王俊凯一脸担忧，“你确定...手机能洗澡？”  
“我防水。”  
“噢~~那以后我们可以试试在浴室充电。”  
“变态！”

#


End file.
